Angel With A Shoutgun
by laia.garcia00
Summary: Barnes es un empresario rico que siempre esta. de fiestas y mujeriego hasta que un día contrata a una hermosa chica llamada Wanda, para que sea su secretaria, ¿hay amor? ¿Barnes se enamorara o solo sera un ligue como los demás?


**Hola, soy nueva por aqui, pero llevo años leiendo en esta pagina web y me encantan las historias.** **Aqui les dejo el primer capitulo que creo que les gustara y que podra llegar a ser una gran historia.**

James Barnes es un empresario exitoso, que lleva una vida de locos, fiestas cada fin de semana, su empresa funciona debido a sus muy buenos ayudantes. Un dia le llega una carta de una de sus secretarias diciéndoles que lamenta decirle que debe retirarse de su labor debido a problemas familiares y que ella debe viajar cuanto antes, el accede y anuncia que tiene una vacante de secretaria disponible. Wanda Maximoff una chica resien graduada de la universidad en la carrera de secretaria , escucha el anuncio y va a la entre vista la señorita Natasha Rogers esposa de uno de los empleados del señor barnes se la hace y se queda con el puesto .

Barnes y Maximoff se conocen,Barnes es muy mujeriego por lo que no toma muy enserio a wanda, ella quedó encantada con lo atractivo que es el señor barnes. Una noche ella se queda hasta tarde al igual que el señor barnes.

Él le hace la propuesta de llevarla a su casa, ella encantada acepta, al llegar James se baja y le abre la puerta a Wanda, ella encantada le da la mano y él la ayuda a salir.

-Buenas Noches Wanda-. Le dice él sonriente.

-Buenas noches James-. Le contesta ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ella avanza hasta la entrada y corriendo se regresa para depósitar un pequeño besó en la mejilla de su jefe y sale corriendo alejándose de la vista del ojiazul.

Al besar la mejilla de el ojiazul, se sonroja, entra en su apartamento y se sienta en el sofá suspirando y pensando *es tan lindo, se pasa unos minutos contemplando el cielo desde su living.

Mientras que ella esa en su apartamento, él esta dirigiéndose con su auto a su gran mansión, entra en ella y lo único que hay es silencio, cuando de repente le llega un mensaje de su mejor amigo diciéndole si quería ir a tomar algunas cervezas, para platicar ya que hacia mucho que no hablaban, él le respondió con un *"ok", se fue a dar una ducha y luego se puso su mejor traje, en cuando ya estaba preparado, volvió a su auto y se dirigió a la dirección que le había mandado su amigo, al llegar allí, aparca su coche y entra en el bar, luego se sienta en la barra donde se encontraba su amigo ya esperándole con la bebida:

"Hola James, hacia tiempo que no hablábamos".

"Lo mismo digo amigo".

"¿Como has estado estos días?, me dijeron que hay una nueva secretaria".

"Pues he estado bien, supongo...y si, tengo una nueva secretaria, se llama Wanda Maximoff, es una recién graduada y es muy atractiva".

"Ya se lo que quieres decir con eso James, ¿no te cansas nunca?".

"¿De que?".

"De hacer siempre lo mismo, encuentras a una chica atractiva, la seduces y luego te la llevas a tu casa y después te acuestas con ellas, esto no esta bien James".

"Mira, yo no tengo ningún problema con mi etilo de vida".

"Yo solo te digo que deberías sentar cabeza".

"Me voy, estoy harto de oír siempre lo mismo".

Entonces él va a su casa y se va a dormir ya que hoy tuvo un día muy cansado.

 **Mientas en algun lugar de NY...**

Wanda no paraba de pensar en él, era como si le hubiera hechizado, entonces le empieza a entrar sueño y se dirige a su habitación y se dispone a dormir para esperar el día de mañana

 **A la mañana siguiente...** **Barnes**

Me levanto temprano por los rayos del sol, miro hacia la ventana. *malditas cortinas no las cerre* pense .

Me levanto, me estiro como gato me meto a la ducha y me doy un baño,luego busco algo que ponerme.

Bajo las escaleras de mi mansion, saludo a a Sally la muchacha de la limpieza y tambien otra de mis muchas chicas.

Voy a la cocina y alli se encuentra, Angie la señora que es mi nana siempre me ha cuidado desde que mis padres murieron en ese accidente ella se hizo cargo de mi, tube que aprender a vivir solo, madure muy temprano, me hize cargo de la empresa de mi padre a los 15 años ahora tengo 29 años no he tenidouna vida que por esa falta de atención y cariño de mis padres es que juego con las mujeres y claro mi atractivo me ayuda.

Pero Wanda, es atractiva no lo niego pero por alguna razón me siento como un niño otra vez cuando la tengo cerca mi inocencia vuelve, creo que por la dulzura y calidez que desprenden sus ojos es lo que me hace mirar mi vida de otra manera, quiero ser diferente con Wanda con ella quiero ser yo.

-¿Pensando en alguien?- me pregunta Angie.

-Si, es una muchacha Angie,es linda, tierna, eficiente, cuando sonrie es muy atractiva sinceramend y creó que ella no sabe que lo es y eso la hace verse aun mas hermosa, es sencilla no es como las otras ella es especial- le dije y ella me sonrio.

-Se oye bastante bien eso-. Me dice y me mira con la cara de que sospecha algo.

-Si pero es una empleada mas, y yo no mezclo el trabajo con el romance nana-. Le respondo tomo mi zumo de naranja rapido, me como rapido las tostadas, agarro mis llaves le doy un beso a nana en su mejilla y salgo corriendo.

-¡Oye despidete!-. Me grita nana con su tono algo risueño.

-Nos vemos mas tarde-. Me rio y cierro la puerta atras de mi.

 **En otro lugar de NY...**

 **Wanda**

Estaba desayunando con mis padres y mi hermano que estaba de visita. Pietro se mudo con su novia victoria a la ciudad de manhathan .

-Wanda, ¿como va el trabajo?, ¿te pagan bien?,¿Te tratan bien?-. Me pregunta Pietro.

-Si todo va bien-. Le respondo con una sonrisa.

-Si te va tan bien, ¿porque no has traido nada?-. Me pregunta mi padre.

-John-. Lo reprende mi madre.

-Para que te los gastes en tus borracheras no gracias, ya me voy regreso mas tarde-. Les Digo y salgo azotando la puerta.

Camine por la acera y contaba cada paso que daba, cuando siento un carro siguiéndome pensaba que era mi hermano, me voltee para reirme y la sonrisa se me asomo mas.

-James? -. Dije asombrada.

-Necesitas un ride, sube-. Me dijo y yo acepte.

-¿Siempre te vienes caminando?-. Me pregunta.

-Si, ¿porque? -. Le respondo.

-Pensaba que tu novio te venia a buscar- . Me dice y yo lo miro incredula.

-¿Novio? ¿yo?, claro que no-. Le respondi.

-Es bueno saberlo, pero una muchacha como tu no puede andar sola, me ofrezco llevarte todos los días que te parece-. Me dijo y yo asentí.

-Me encantaria-. Le sonreí.

-Entonceses un trato-. Me dijo y seguimos el transcurso del camino.

 **...** **Hasta aqui es el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado.** **¿Que les parecio?** **Hasta el proximo capitulo.**


End file.
